Si seulement
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: Fanfic slash Mcshep assez sombre puisqu'il est question d'enlèvement et de torture, un de nos héros va souffrir, s'en remettra t'il telle est la question.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Si seulement

**Fanfic** : Stargate Atlantis

**shash** : McShep

**Déclaration** : la série ne m'appartient pas hélas, tout est à la MGM, à sci fi et à dieu le père.

**Résumé** : fanfic se passant aprés les deux premières saisons.

Chapitre 1

On n'entendait que le bip sans fin du respiratoire artificiel, l'homme étendu avait le visage tuméfié et méconnaissable, les bras, les jambes et ses mains étaient soit plâtrées soit bandées.

A côté de lui un autre homme dormait, épuisé sur un fauteuil de l'infirmerie, le personnel allait et venait en silence, mais à chaque passage ils levaient les yeux vers l'homme endormi, ils priaient tous pour le rétablissement de cet homme d' exception qui avait fait preuve d'un courage énorme et n'avait jamais parlé, même pendant les violences physiques et morales qu'il avait subi tout au long de cette semaine ou il avait été captif, seul, aux mains de leur pire ennemis, ce genii ignoble qui n'avait pas réussi à briser le docteur Rodney McKay, homme d'habitude si ordinaire, qui par amour avait tenu bon.

Le docteur Beckett entra dans l'infirmerie et secoua doucement l'homme assoupi.

- Major Sheppard, John, allez vous coucher dans votre lit, vous ne pouvez pas rester là deux jours sans bouger.

- Je ne le quitterai pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai quitté des yeux il a failli disparaitre à tout jamais, il en est hors de question.

Le Major Sheppard avait les yeux bouffis et rouges d'avoir veillé, d'avoir pleuré en silence, en secret près de l'homme de sa vie, son amour.

- Soyez raisonnable, allez vous reposer, prenez une bonne douche et surtout mangez, je vous appelle s'il ouvre ne serait ce qu'un œil. S'il vous voit dans cet état cela ne lui fera pas plaisir.

Carson parlait à voix basse, comme dans un murmure, la voix aussi douce que possible. Surtout ne pas essayer de brusquer cet homme qui souffrait en silence.

John hésita quelques secondes, réfléchit et se laissa convaincre, il se leva et se pencha doucement vers l'homme endormi, lui parla doucement à l'oreille, l'embrassa sur les paupières et effleura sa bouche si douce.

Carson détourna pudiquement les yeux, il était presque envieux de cet amour improbable mais qui semblait si beau et si unique.

Sheppard se rendit dans ses quartiers, se déshabilla et prit une longue douche chaude. Il s'appuya contre un des murs de la douche et se mit à pleurer, il craquait nerveusement, impossible aux sanglots de s'arrêter, à ce point de sa vie, il ferait n'importe quoi pour entendra Rodney parler, l'entendre blablater sans fin et râler pour un oui ou pour un non, et surtout il n'avait envie que d'une chose voir briller de joie et de malice ces sublimes yeux bleus, et puis le voir sourire comme lui seul savait le faire, avec espièglerie.

Surtout il voulait le prendre dans ces bras, sentir sa douce chaleur et puis lui faire doucement l'amour comme si c'était une première fois, sensuellement. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, l'amour de sa vie était étendue, presque sans vie, il faudrait tout le talent de Carson pour le faire revenir parmi les vivants et il faudrait laisser faire le temps, et espérer qu'il n'aurait pas de séquelle, car il connaissait son amant, il ne supporterait pas de se sentir diminué, son génie adoré avait sa fierté.

Les sanglots avaient cessés et John se rhabilla machinalement; il allait sortir quand la sonnette de sa chambre le fit sursauter, il se passa la main dans les cheveux, jeta un coup dans la glace, surtout ne pas montrer qu'il avait pleuré.

C'était Teyla et Ronon, ils avaient été d'un grand soutien depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Rodney presque nu, et quasiment au seuil de la mort dans la prison humide et sombre des geniis.

Ils ne l'avaient presque pas laisser seul et se relayaient à l'infirmerie, tous deux éprouvaient une grande affection pour Rodney et surtout ils étaient devenus très fier de leur ami, ils le savaient courageux à ces moments mais là il s'était comporté en héros et eux qui étaient des guerriers ne pouvaient qu'admirer.

Teyla se blottit quelques secondes contre John comme pour lui insuffler de la force et Ronon lui tapota l'épaule avec affection.

- John, Carson nous a dit que tu serais ici ,on vient te chercher pour aller manger et après on ira avec toi à l'infirmerie.

- Merci Teyla, mais je n'ai pas faim.

- Il faut bien que tu manges, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme quand il se réveillera dit Teyla, en souriant.

Ronon le poussa hors de la chambre et tous trois se rendirent au mess, Teyla et lui s'efforçaient d'entretenir la discussion sans parler de Rodney, ils faisaient ça pour lui changer les idées, car ils savaient que John était désespéré, ils avaient vu sa réaction dans la prison et n'avaient eu aucun doute, les sentiments de John pour Rodney étaient des sentiments amoureux, ils avaient été surpris un temps mais avaient acceptés avec joie et respect cette relation, entourant John de toute leur affection.

John suivit ses amis, essayant tant bien que mal de participer à la conversation, ils entrèrent dans le mess ou plusieurs membres de l'expédition leur firent un signe et certains venaient demander des nouvelles de Rodney, tous se sentaient concernés et avaient de l'admiration envers le scientifique, John s'efforça de répondre à leurs questions tout en remémorant comme il en était arrivé là.

reviews please, vous voulez la suiiiiiiiite ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_Début flashback_

Cela avait débuté comme une mission de routine avec un Rodney excité par des fluctuations d'énergie semblable à la signature énergétique qu'un ZPM .

Le groupe était rentrée en contact avec un peuple vivants près d'un vieux bâtiment qui visiblement semblait avoir appartenu aux anciens.

Les gens de la planète avaient eu vent que les terriens cherchaient des choses ayant appartenu aux anciens et les avaient contacté par le biais des athosiens et c'est ainsi que le groupe du major Sheppard avait passé la porte, persuadés d'être en sécurité, une fois n'est pas coutume rodney marchait en avant, marcher c'était un euphémisme, il courait presque, son détecteur en main, inconscient du monde qui l'entourait, il était devant à une dizaine de mètres du reste de l'équipe quand Ronon aux aguets leur intima l'ordre de s'arrêter, et l'enfer se déchaina.

Ils essuyèrent des coups de feu et se mirent à couvert, malheureusement pour eux ils étaient séparés de Rodney qui se cacha tant bien que mal derrière un fourré, John leva la tête et regarda son amant, il le cru à l'abri quand il ressenti une brulure, il regarda son bras et vu qu'il avait une fléchette planté dans le bras, dans un brouillard il entrevit Teyla tomber à terre, il vit passer un homme vêtu de l'uniforme genii et tomba à terre lui aussi.

Quand il se réveilla, il était toujours à terre, il vit Ronon et Teyla à son chevet.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé

- Les genii nous ont tendu un piège gronda Ronon.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui pour nous ça va John mais il est arrivé quelque chose... la voix de Teyla se brisa et elle baissa la tête.

Le major sentit son sang se retirer de sa tête, il n'osait poser la question mais instinctivement il avait compris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dit il, ou est Rodney Teyla ?

- Nous avons regardé de partout mais visiblement il a disparu, sans laisser aucune trace.

John eu le cœur qui s'emballa, il lui était impossible de réfléchir, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il se força à se relever et s'adressa à ses compagnons.

- Retournons à la porte des étoiles et demandons des renforts pour entamer des recherches.

C'est ainsi que des heures après ils durent se résoudre à l'évidence, Rodney n'était plus sur la planète, ils avaient parcouru la planète à jumper, scrutant tout en vain, Zelenka et son équipe analysèrent le DHD pour avoir les dernières adresses activées, c'était un point de départ, ça et un interrogatoire de tous les gens du village qui avaient contactés les atlantes.

Cinq jours, il fallut cinq longues journées pour enfin obtenir les premières réponses fiables, grâce à un Ronon très persuasif ils surent qu'un habitant nommé Pandir avait contacté les geniis pour leur vendre des informations sur les Atlantes, ils surent que c'était Koyla qui avait organisé l'enlèvement de McKay.

Cinq jours que John était à la limite du désespoir, hurlant ses ordres avec hargne, harcelant le pauvre Zelenka pour qu'il accélère la cadence.

Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'il passait sans Rodney lui semblait insupportable, lui retirant de la vie, aussi efficacement que l'aurait fait un wraith, mais plus que tout il se demandait ce que pouvait vouloir Koyla et surtout que faisait il à son amour perdu.

Le 6eme jour ils surent enfin, Koyla avait enlevé Rodney par vengeance après le fiasco de la tempête mais surtout il était intéressé par les talents du scientifique et Pandir avoua qu'il devait y avoir plus que ça, Koyla faisait preuve d'un intérêt malsain envers Rodney.

A l'aube du 7eme jour, Sheppard, son équipe et des marines investirent une forteresse genii, il y eu de la résistance de la part de leurs ennemi, le sauvetage sembla durer des heures à John mais en fait Rodney n'était gardé que par des fidèles à Koyla.

Et ils le trouvèrent, ce qu'ils virent leurs brisa le cœur, étendu à même le sol dans une cellule de fortune gisait Rodney, la chemise lacérée et ensanglantée, sans pantalon, couvert ecchymoses, il y avait du sang partout, ça empestait.

_Fin flashback_

Rewievs oui ? non ? suite ou pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention, il y a un passage assez sombre ou sont décrites des actes de barbaries. **

Chapitre 3

John se précipita et failli vomir, il n'y avait pas un endroit sur le visage de Rodney qui n'était pas marqué, du sang s'écoulait encore de ses blessures, et sur certaines traces le sang commençait à sécher. Il y avait urgence, le peu de peau visible était pale comme la peau d'un mort et le souffle du scientifique n'était plus qu'un râle.

John s' assit et mit délicatement la tête de Rodney sur ces cuisses, le réconfortant et lui caressant la tête.

- Rodney, rodney, c'est moi mon amour, tiens bon, on est là, on va te ramener sur Atlantis chez nous, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu m'entends chéri, entends moi je t'en supplie.

John avait des larmes qui glissaient sur ces joues, incapable de réagir, se moquant de la présence des membres du reste de son équipe et des marines.

Teyla d'abord comme hypnotisé réagit vite et envoya un marine au dehors ou attendait Carson et une équipe médicale, Ronon agrippa le marine avant qu'il parte et lui dit.

- Allez chercher le doc, mais attention pas un mot de ce que vous avez vu ici et de ce que vous avez entendu, ou vous aurez à faire à moi et ça vaut pour tout le monde dit il en fixant les 2 autres marines postés à l'entrée de la cellule.

Ils acquiescèrent et le marine courut vers l'extérieur, Teyla prit la main de Ronon et la serra quelques secondes comme pour le remercier.

Carson arriva, horrifié par le spectacle eu aussi quelques secondes sans réaction avant de redevenir le professionnel qu'il était et donna les premiers soins sur place avant d'évacuer le blessé.

Ils rentrèrent sur Atlantis, Carson s'occupa de Rodney puis appela John et Elisabeth, les convoquant dans son bureau. A leur arrivée il ferma la porte en silence et les fit s'assoir.

- J'ai plongé Rodney dans un coma artificiel le temps que ces plus grosses blessures guérisses, il a des fractures multiples aux bras, aux jambes, à la mâchoire, il a perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de blessures à l'arme blanche et il a été fouetté...

La voix de Carson se brisa, même pour lui un docteur aguerri c'était trop dur, en plus, le blessé était son plus proche ami, il regarda ces compagnons, Elisabeth avait la tête baissé, on voyait qu'elle pleurait car on apercevait les larmes s'écraser contre ces mains qu'elle tenait croisée sur ces genoux.

John s'était levé pendant l'énoncé du diagnostique et arpentait la salle de long en large, poings serrés le long de son corps.

Carson reprit :

- mais le pire n'est pas là.

- Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de pire Carson, rugit Sheppard.

- Oh que si John, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit que le début. je suis désolé de devoir dire ça mais je crois qu'il a été violenté sexuellement.

- Quoi, comment pouvez vous dire ça, ce n'est pas possible, comment en arrivez vous à cette conclusion. John agrippait le dossier de sa chaise si fort que ces phalanges blanchissaient.

- Quand j'ai fait mes études j'ai eu l'occasion de voir des femmes victimes de viols et elles avaient la même chose qu'à Rodney, des ecchymoses et des bleus significatifs à l'intérieur des cuisses, comme si elles avaient été écartelés brutalement.J'ai pratiqué des examens et j'attends les résultats définitifs mais les résultats préliminaires ne souffrent d'aucun doute, c'est concluant.

Ce fut trop pour John qui hurla un non et jeta sa chaise contre un mur du bureau de Carson avant de s'écrouler, dos au mur.

Elisabeth se releva en sursautant et s'agenouilla à côté de John, l'entourant d'un bras pour le réconforter, elle ne disait rien car il n'y avait rien à dire, juste essayer de se ressaisir et de venir en aide à John qui était désespéré.

Il se releva et dit en regardant Carson droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais attraper cette ordure de Koyla et lui rendre au centuple ce qu' il a osé faire à Rodney puis je l'achèverai comme le chien qu'il est.

Il sortit précipitant, se dirigea vers le lit de son bien aimé et l'embrassa sur le front, il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille puis lui promit la vengeance.

Elisabeth l'avait suivit et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est ce pas.

- Comment ne pas l'aimer, il est unique, il est tout ce dont j'ai envie et besoin. Il fixa Elisabeth un instant et poursuivit.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas choquée.

- Voyons John, vous me connaissez mieux que ça, dit elle en souriant, vous avez une chance immense tous les deux, c'est tellement rare de trouver l'amour.

Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence quelques minutes, toutes leurs pensées allaient vers le blessé.

- Vous allez traquer Koyla n'est ce pas ?

- Allez vous essayer de m'en empêcher ?

- Non John, tuez moi ce monstre.

C'était rare d'entendre parler Elisabeth comme ça, mais son affection pour Rodney et John avaient prit le pas sur ces autres sentiments, elle n'aurait de cesse que de voir Koyla hors jeu pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews très gentilles _

**attention description des scènes de tortures, alors méfiez vous, c'est assez dur.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Pendant l'assaut pour libérer Rodney deux genii avaient été fait prisonniers, Ronon se fit un plaisir de faire les interrogatoires, au début les deux hommes ne dirent mot mais Ronon arriva à ces peines après quelques coups bien sentis et bien placés. Sa rage de savoir Rodney couché si sérieusement blessé l'avait rendu plus persuasif qu'à l'ordinaire.

Les genii expliquèrent ce qu'avait subi le scientifique, privé de nourriture, plongé dans le noir puis exposé à une lumière vive, aspergé de seaux d'eaux glacés. Koyla l'avait fait attaché à un mur, debout, à sa merci, si serré que le sang perlait aux poignets du scientifique, sa chair entamée.

Il lui ordonna de lui donner les codes d'Atlantis, mais Rodney refusa fièrement et courageusement, Koyla sortit un couteau et l'exhiba devant le scientifique qui continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

Le genii déchira le T-shirt de Rodney et lui ôta son pantalon, pour chaque non que disait le scientifique Koyla le tailladait avec son couteau, les plaies étaient suffisamment grands pour qu'il souffre mais pas assez pour que cela mette sa vie en danger.

McKay tenu bon, admirablement, forçant même l'admiration de ses geôliers, ils avaient entendu dire qu'il était peureux et lâche, mais c'était une autre personne qu'ils avaient devant eux.

Même Koyla fut surprit, à vrai dire les genii trouvaient que ça lui faisait plaisir que Rodney ne cède pas plus vite, il voulait lui faire mal, beaucoup plus mal, le marquer dans sa chair.

Il le fit battre à coup de bâtons, Rodney hurlait de douleur à chaque fois qu'il recevait le coup, on entendait le craquement des os se répercuter dans la cellule. Comme toujours Koyla savait ou taper et McKay subissait, assistant impuissant à sa propre déchéance physique mais il tenait encore et encore.

Puis le genii changea de tactique, se faisant presque séducteur il promit à Rodney de le nourrir sainement et de le soigner, il promit aussi que le scientifique aurait une semi-liberté s'il trahissait les siens, les geôliers virent avec stupéfaction Rodney se mettre à rire aux éclats, d'un rire démentiel et cracher au visage de Koyla.

Le genii prit d'un accès incontrôlé de rage frappa le scientifique à coups de poings répétés lui brisant partiellement la mâchoire, juste assez pour que cela fasse mal mais pas assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus parler, il hurla à ses hommes de détacher et de retourner le prisonnier, ils le firent rapidement ayant peur de la colère de celui-ci.

Koyla arracha le peu de t-shirt en lambeau qu'il restait sur le dos de Rodney et lui ôta son caleçon, puis il prit une lanière de cuir qu'il trempa dans l'eau et commença à frapper le scientifique qui se mit à crier puis s'évanouit, un des gardes eu pitié et demanda à Koyla d'arrêter, arguant que le prisonnier allait mourir, Koyla le gifla, l'homme tomba et le commandant le roua de coups de pied, les autres genii reculèrent de peur et attendirent que le commandant se calme avant de faire sortir leur camarade inanimé.

Jamais le genii n'avait été aussi énervé, il recommença à fouetter McKay quand celui ci reprit connaissance, le dos du prisonnier était en sang.

Puis Koyla prit un tissu et le mouilla et délicatement il entreprit de nettoyer le dos du scientifique qui gémissait doucement de douleur. Il saisit Rodney par les cheveux et le força à tourner la tête et dit

-Ça pourrait finir maintenant, dites moi ce que je veux savoir et vos souffrances prendront fin.

Les geniis présent attendaient la réponse, tous étaient aux aguets persuader que Rodney allait céder.

Mais Rodney refusa.

-Tuez moi s'il vous plait, s'il reste de l'humanité en vous, tuez moi car je ne vous dirais jamais rien.

-Vous ne cesserez jamais de m'étonner, votre corps résiste encore un peu, comment et quand êtes vous devenu si courageux, d'un tel courage qu'il vous en rendrait presque séduisant, surtout avec une telle paire de fesses. J'ai très envie de vous vous savez, vous avez réussi à m'exciter avec vos fesses rondes et douces, êtes vous vierge M McKay car si c'est le cas vous ne le serez plus dans un moment.

Rodney frissonna, apeuré et pour la première fois il pleura, des larmes silencieuses, des larmes de peur.

Les gardes écoutaient, le souffle court, ils avouèrent à Ronon et Sheppard que Koyla avait déjà usé de ce procédé en violant des prisonniers ou des soldats rétissant selon son bon désir.

En général les prisonniers cédaient et les gardes exécutaient les ordres sans ne plus jamais rien dire, soumis.

Le commandant ordonna à deux gardes de le placer sur la couche, sur le ventre, ils obéirent à l'ordre avec rapidité et reculèrent. Koyla défit son pantalon et se plaça derrière Rodney, les gardes le virent caresser les fesses du scientifique avec délectation, se caressant lui même, les gardes savaient qu'il adorait ça.

Rodney se mit à supplier, le genii comprit qu'il tenait enfin le scientifique, il écarta brutalement ses fesses et le prit brutalement. Il entrait et sortait en lui, lui griffant les fesses et les cuisses, le pinça, à chaque coup de boutoir Rodney hurlait et suppliait, quand Koyla jouit en lui et gémissant de plaisir le scientifique était déjà évanoui.

Même les gardes présents avaient tournés les yeux dégoutés.

Ce ne fut que le début du chemin de croix de Rodney, à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait on lui donnait un verre d'eau et Koyla recommençait à abuser de lui, prenant de plus en plus de plaisir à lui faire mal, poupée de chiffon inerte.

Le genii prenait tellement de plaisir à faire mal qu'il caressait le dos supplicié de Rodney, il agrippait ces cheveux avec violence, il avait même essayé de l'embrasser mais Rodney le mordit dans un éclair de lucidité, cela lui valut des coups de fouets et un viol plus long, plus violent.

Ce supplice dura jusqu'au ce que McKay s'évanouisse et ne reprit plus connaissance. C'est ainsi que les membres de son équipe le trouvèrent, John avait écouté sans rien dire le récit des geniis, comme un automate il sortit dans le couloir et se mit à vomir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que la bile à rendre, le docteur Beckett avait eu raison, Rodney avait subit un calvaire, John s'en voulait, si seulement il l'avait toujours gardé à côté de lui, si seulement, si seulement.

Il se jura qu'il retrouverait Koyla quoiqu'il en coute et vengerait son amour, mais pour l'instant il ne voulait qu'une chose, se retrouver à côté de Rodney, il retourna à l'infirmerie, Beckett le vit entrer et lui sourit.

-Ah John, j'allais vous appeler, il est réveillé et vous réclame.

John sentit son corps se détendre et inonder d'une douce chaleur et se rua vers le lit de son amour.

Il était bel et bien réveillé, Rodney le vit entrer et se mit à pleurer. John se précipita à côté de lui et l'embrassa, qu'importe se qu'on dirait de lui.

-Ne pleures pas mon amour, tu es en sécurité maintenant, mon chéri, je suis là, je ne te quitterais jamais plus mon ange, je t'aime plus que ma propre vie.

-Mais John, si tu savais ce qu'il m'a fait, il m'a...la voix de Rodney si faible se brisa.

-Je sais, Rodney, je sais, on a prit des geniis vivants et ils ont racontés ce qu'il t'a fait.

-Vous l'avez attrapé lui, dis moi qu'il est ici prisonnier ou que tu l'as tué.

-Hélas non mon amour, mais je l'aurais, je te le promet, maintenant tu vas fermer tes jolis yeux et te reposer, je vais rester à côté de toi, et quand tu iras mieux nous parlerons de tout, je te le promet.

John lui parlait tendrement, tout en chaleur et douceur, il voulait le serrer contre lui pour l'éternité mais cela devrait attendre, qu'il aille mieux et il irait mieux car c'était un battant, son fier et courageux amant.

Rodney eut un petit sourire et dans ces yeux une étincelle se fit, il allait fermer les yeux quand il dit

-Je n'ai jamais parlé tu sais, je n'ai rien dit. Par amour pour toi, j'ai tenu, tu m'as fait tenir.

-Je le sais mon ange, nous sommes fier de toi, je suis fier de toi, tu es mon héros, mon doux et bel héros, maintenant dors.

John s'étonnait d'adresser des mots d'amour à un autre être humain et à un homme qui plus est, qu'importe il réalisait qu'il ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un plus fort, plus intensément.

Le scientifique ferma les yeux, John effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser et s'assit à côté de lui, Beckett se rapprocha et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

-Merci John dit il doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ami.

-Mais de quoi ?

-Vous avez utilisez les mots qu'il faut pour le rassurer, regardez comme ces yeux brillaient, il est vraiment très courageux.

-Oh oui doc, il l'ai et plus que ça encore.

Beckett les laissa seul, John s'installa du mieux possible et mit un main sur celle de Rodney, en attendant qu'il reprenne des forces, pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de Koyla.

* * *

Ouf, dur chapitre je vous avoue que j'ai eu du mal, reviews pleaseeeeeee !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes des anges !**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Rodney se remit doucement entouré par ses amis. Par contre John et lui n'avaient pas repris d'activité sexuelle, Rodney était sur la défensive dès que John le touchait, il acceptait de bonnes grâce les baisers mais c'était tout, John en avait discuté avec Carson, c'était logique, les gens victimes de violences sexuelles mettaient du temps en s'en remettre, de plus Rodney n'était pas à l'aise avec son corps, il avait maigri et ses cicatrices striaient encore visiblement son corps, lui interdisant d'oublier un instant ce qu'il avait subit.

Il recommença à travailler, et petit à petit redevient presque le McKay que tout le monde appréciait, depuis son retour il avait été désespérément calme, même ses collègues scientifiques regrettaient le temps ou ils se faisaient houspiller.

Puis un jour il se remit à hurler après Zelenka, celui-ci fut tellement content qu'il étreignit brièvement son ami, c'était un comble, être content de se faire engueuler comme ça.

C'était le caractère de Rodney qui le sauva de la déprime, ça et le fait qu'ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive, il savait que ses camarades avaient besoin de lui et il prit sur lui de guérir le plus vite possible, il méditait avec Teyla, s'entrainait un peu avec Ronon, avait des séances avec Kate et passait du temps dans ses quartiers ou ceux de John, lové dans les bras puissants du militaire, qui embrassait et caressait patiemment.

Rodney faisait bonne figure mais le fait de savoir Koyla là dehors libre lui faisait plus mal que les tortures qu'il avait subit, il voulut repartir en expédition, vaillamment il reprit ses automatismes, sachant que John était toujours près de lui, le militaire lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir d'Atlantis à la condition express qu'il reste près de lui.

Ils enchainèrent les missions, tour à tour victorieux, ou prisonniers, grâce a une chance infinie ils réussissaient toujours à s'en sortir mais John était épuisé car mentalement il pensait tout le temps à Rodney et à sa sécurité.

Le scientifique le ressentait et décida de lui parler à cœur ouvert. Il lui donna rendez vous sur une des jetées d'Atlantis en terrain neutre.

Il prit de l'avance et attendit John , il s'assit, contemplant la cité dans la lumière du soleil, magistrale et de toute beauté, il ne sursauta même pas quand John l'encercla et lui embrassa la nuque, pour le militaire c'était une belle avancée, peut être n'avait il plus peur. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui la main.

- Comment tu vas ce matin ?

- Je vais bien, miraculeusement bien, je m'étonne de me remettre si vite.

- Tu es un battant mon ange, je savais que tu t'en remettrai rapidement.

John se rapprocha de Rodney et captura ces lèvres en un long baiser, pour une fois depuis longtemps le scientifique entrouvrit sa bouche et permit à John d'y insérer sa langue en douceur.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, Rodney le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, aussi bleu sinon plus que le ciel.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire mon amour demanda John.

- J'ai remarqué que tu étais fatigué, plus que tu ne le devrais en mission, je sais que c'est à cause de moi, tu dois constamment me...

John l'interrompit :

- Je ne fais que ce que je dois faire Rodney, rien de plus, rien de moins.

- C'est faux et tu le sais bien, tu as tellement peur que je prenne un mauvais coup que tu anticipes toujours et c'est fatiguant, tu es en permanence sur la défensive, et ça t'use, je peux le voir dans tes yeux.

- Je le fais pas amour, ce n'est pas une contrainte, tu es ce qu'il y a le plus important dans ma vie.

- Je le sais John, crois moi je le sais, mais j'ai pris une décision, je ne veux plus faire parti de ton équipe, laisses moi en intégrer un autre ou je ne retournerais pas sur le terrain, jamais.

John le regarda longuement interloqué et dit :

- tu ne veux plus être avec moi c'est ça.

- Non chéri, j'en meurs de te demander ça mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas être un poids supplémentaire pour toi, il en aie hors de question.

- -Écoutes moi bien Meredith Rodney McKay il est hors que question que je me passe de toi, et là je suis sérieux, ce n'est pas l'amant qui parle c'est le chef militaire, mon équipe est composé des meilleurs et tu es le meilleur, alors non, je refuse catégoriquement.

John s'était relevé et faisait les cents pas sur la jetée, il espérait que ce petit discours ramènerait à la raison son amour. En plus c'était vrai, pour lui il était inconcevable de se passer de Rodney, il était vraiment le meilleur et même avec toute la volonté du monde Zelenka n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son génie en mission, il l'avait constaté pendant la convalescence du canadien.

Rodney se tenait le visage entre les mains, John s'agenouilla, il avait peur d'y être aller un peu fort et d'avoir brusqué son amant, il lui écarta les mains près à se fondre en excuses quand il vit une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Rodney, il fronça les sourcils époustouflé.

- Rodney mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle.

- Mon dieu John, c'est ahurissant, tu m'as appelé Meredith, Meredith, John, seul ma sœur m'appelle encore comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre mais ça m'a fait un bien fou.

- Sur le moment ça me semblait nécessaire, il fallait te faire réagir, quitter mon équipe, rester dans ton labo jusqu'à la nuit des temps, et pourquoi pas quitter Atlantis, il ne faut pas le laisser gagner.

Le conversation redevint sérieuse, John était suspendu aux lèvres de Rodney attendant sa réaction à l'évocation de Koyla.

- Je ne sais pas John, il faut que je réfléchisse, laisses moi du temps.

- D'accord, réfléchis tant que tu le souhaite mais je te promet d'avance que je ferais comme autrefois, te laissant ton autonomie.

- Merci John.

Rodney se leva à son tour et se blottit contre John, ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, n'écoutant que le son de leurs cœurs qui battaient si fort qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient jaillir de leurs poitrines. Le bruit de l'océan les berçait, ils étaient si bien comme ça, pourquoi, pourquoi avait il fallu que ce genii leur gâche la vie et vienne briser leur harmonie.

* * *

Suite et presque fin, j'espère que cela voua a plu, reviews si vous le voulez bien

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**On ne le dira jamais assez, merci de prendre le temps de lire et de commenter **

Épilogue

Rodney a recommencé à partir en mission, nous avons eu des moments difficiles, des pertes et des moments de doute mais c'est le caractère curieux et difficile qui a sauvé Rodney plus que ces amis, bien sur personne n'aurait osé le dire mais tout le monde était ravi de voir le scientifique bouillonnant toujours en quête de nouveauté partir bille en tête vers la première source d'énergie qu'il détecté, il était voué à Atlantis et à son couple tout entier, sans compromis, sans hésitation.

La seule chose qui manquait à la vie de Rodney c'était une vie de couple normal, depuis ses agressions répétées il ne se laissait pas toucher ou si peut, une caresse par là, un câlin appuyé mais rien de plus poussé, John s'en contentait car il savait les fêlures de son homme.

L'ombre de Kolya planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes et John était intimement persuadé que tant que le genii serait en vie Rodney ferait un blocage.

Au cours d'une mission banale pour rencontrer un soit disant héros invincible qui s'avéra être Lucius munit d'un bouclier ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Kolya, le genii prit encore une fois Rodney en otage, une fois de trop pour John qui lui avait échappé, le genii se servit de l'équipe de Sheppard et du docteur Beckett pour inciter John a se montrer.

- Allons Sheppard montrez vous, ou je le reprendrais encore et je vous le rendrais mort cette fois ci dit Kolya par radio.

- Ne lui touchez qu'un cheveu et je vous tuerai comme le sinistre animal que vous êtes.

- Pas de menace que vous ne pourriez mettre à exécution Sheppard, j'ai sous les yeux vos amis et je n'hésiterai pas, je commencerai par votre précieux scientifique il va de soit mais avant j'ai l'intention d'en profiter, de lui et de la chaleur passive de son corps, si vous saviez comme cette perspective m'enchante.

John bouillait de rage et convaincu assez facilement Lucius de lui prêter le bouclier individuel Atlante de protection et fit face à son pire démon, en arrivant sur la place du village il s'aperçut que Ronon, Teyla et Carson étaient devant Rodney faisant barrage de leurs corps pour protéger leur ami et c'est avec fierté qu'il entama le combat protégé par le bouclier, une lutte s'ensuivit et à la fin John aidé par les gens du village gagna la bataille, enfin il pouvait se venger, il regarda Rodney longuement attendant un assentiment silencieux de sa part, seul Rodney pouvait réclamer vengeance, dans ces yeux brulaient une haine hors du commun, il regarda longuement son amant et d'un mouvement des yeux lui fit par de sa décision, John comprit, Rodney lui permit de faire vengeance et c'est sans aucun remord qu'il tua Kolya.

Bien des heures plus tard sur Atlantis John alla dans les quartiers de Rodney qui l'avait appelé.

- Bonsoir mon ange, comment tu te sens ?

- Bien mais je me fais du soucis pour toi.

- Pourquoi Rodney, je vais bien.

- Je t'ai quand même laisser tuer un homme de sang froid et je n'en suis pas fier, même si c'est pour quelqu'un comme lui.

- Tu sais il vous aurait tué tous sans hésiter, je n'ai fait que ce que j'aurai du faire avant...

La voix de John se brisa, il se remémorait par flash le calvaire de l'amour de sa vie.

Il sentit un poids à côté de lui, le scientifique s'était rapproché de lui et lui prit une main.

- chut John, tout va bien, je vais bien.

Rodney embrassa son homme tendrement puis plus fougueusement, il se releva et commença à se déshabiller sous le regard inquiet de John.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça Rodney.

- J'en ai envie John, plus que tu ne l'imagine.

John regardait le scientifique faire et sentit le désir montait en lui, Rodney était là debout vêtu d'un petit boxer sexy, il se releva et l'entoura de ses bras, l'embrassant, le mordillant, Rodney répondait à ses caresses en gémissant doucement le visage collé contre le cou du militaire, ils se redécouvraient et Rodney entreprit de dévêtir John à son tour.

Aucune partie de leurs corps ne fut oublié, chaque centimètre de peau était caressé, léché, embrassé ou mordillé, John se régalait à mordiller la clavicule de Rodney, il savait que cela plaisait beaucoup à son homme chéri, ils firent l'amour avec lenteur, quand vint le moment crucial Rodney s'empara d'un préservatif et d'un gel lubrifiant, il enroula le préservatif sur le sexe de son amant et le lubrifia sensuellement, John le prit enfin, dans un flash de lumière ils atteignirent les sommets de la jouissance.

Lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de John, ils parlèrent un peu, firent l'amour beaucoup, et quand le sommeil les prit ils s'endormirent heureux et comblés, est ce qu'ils oublieraient ce qu'il était arrivé, non mais ils sortirent grandis et plus amoureux que jamais.

Fin.

Reviews svp !


End file.
